


love me (don't leave me)

by therainyoulove



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Ed Sheeran (Musician), Maroon 5, Original Work, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therainyoulove/pseuds/therainyoulove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my interpretation of the song Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran based on the handsome Adam Levine and own original character Emilia Alessi, first fic ever, please rate & review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	love me (don't leave me)

> _Settle down with me  
>  Cover me up  
> Cuddle me in _

With having to deal with so much- Emilia, moving to the States, leaving everything and everyone she loved behind, to a place she didn’t completely understand, to people she didn’t completely understand, and a broken heart along the way,- Adam, dealing with problems with the people he’d spent his life with, his highs and lows, and a wife that never really was, and one too many fights because he drunk his pain away- both of them found comfort in each other, asking for nothing more than just for someone to be there. 

> _Lie down with me  
>  Hold me in your arms _

They were both on his floor, on the plush beige carpet by his bed, too tired, too angry, too _broken_ to even make it to his bed. She was in his arms, more or less, it was more like they were holding each other, clinging on to dear life. 

> _Your heart's against my chest_  
>  Lips pressed to my neck   
> I've fallen for your eyes   
> But they don't know me yet 

Emilia can feel Adam’s heart vibrate with her own, just there, beating for the mere reason to exist. They’re physically and emotionally connected, and they feel more connected to another person than ever before. Adam presses his lips to her hair, then her temple, cheeks, and really anywhere he can find, and Emilia lets him. Because in this moment, they both need it, and maybe after too. They fall for each other just a little bit more, but they’re incapable of feeling that much love, and incapable of showing that much love, isn’t that what everyone before said? 

>   
> _And the feeling I forget  
>  I'm in love now _

The love they feel for each other – if they dare call it that – is so strong, so much, that it almost unreal, and they may even forget it, forget how powerful and unbearable and wonderful it was. 

> _Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
>  Wanna be loved   
> Wanna be loved _

So they express it the way the best way they can – a kiss. A kiss that has so much want, lust, longing, and desire filled in it, but is also filled with paper promises, feelings never mentioned before, and even though they feel incapable of it, to prove that they need to just be loved, nothing more, nothing less. 

> _This feels like I've fallen in love  
>  Fallen in love   
> Fallen in love _

And even though, they can’t put a name to the emotions rising in them, they think that they may add up to one simple feeling, one that everyone wants and longs to feel – love. Love in its truest and rawest form.

 _Settle down with me And I'll be your safety You'll be my lady_ A promise of tomorrow, a promise of a relationship, a bond that the both of them have always wanted but never really gotten. 

> _I was made to keep your body warm  
>  But I'm cold as, the wind blows   
> So hold me in your arms _

Even though he’s supposed to be there for her, to be her rock, he’s so broken and he can’t be what she wants him to be. But that’s okay, and she’ll be there for him right now, because she knows that he’ll be there for her when the time comes, and that’s enough for now. 

> _Yeah I've been feeling everything_  
>  From hate to love   
> From love to lust   
> From lust to truth   
> I guess that's how I know you 

They think of how they knew each other, how they couldn’t stand the sight of each other, him being too cocky and her being a little too confident for his taste. But the heart wants what the heart wants, and soon they found themselves losing their breaths, counting down the days when they could get to see each other, and wanting each other, needing each other so bad it hurt, and eventually understanding each other enough. 

> _So hold you close  
>  To help you give it up _

So they give each other everything they’ve got – emotionally, physically, every way humanly possible, to help each other get to where they want to be, where they should be – and yeah its gonna be hard, but they’re worth it, so they’ll love & love & love each other until they feel whole. 

>   
> _This feels like I've fallen in love  
>  Fallen in love   
> Fallen in love _

And maybe, _just maybe_ , they might even call it love. 


End file.
